fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ajeel Ramal (Damon)
Ajeel Ramal (アジィール・ラムル Ajīru Ramuru) is the newest King of Rubal and a mage, part of the Alvarez Empire as the grandson of the North Minster. He is one of the Empire's elite fighters, having achieved a position within Twelve Shields of Spriggan, the mightiest enforcers, directly under the Emperor himself. Appearance Ajeel is shown to have a dark toned skin, although not that much, which goes along with his brown wide hair which goes wild in a variety of directions similar to curvy spikes. He uses a brownish-orange bandana, with a black eye symbol, on his forehead seemingly keeping his wild hair up. His face is shown to be quite round although his chin is not-so-pointy at the end. Being quite loud when speaking or interacting with others, Ajeel's eyes sure have life in them, possessing a bright brown color to their pupils who are not so large in comparison. The Desert King is not that tall at all, not counting his hair his height could be easily dwarfed by Dimaria's, Ajeel standing at 5 feet and 8 inches while also weighting impressive 160lbs for his frame. Indeed, Ajeel has shown his muscular build quite a lot, although his frame is thin it is still manly and well built. This is mostly the result of Ajeel's training in order to become a Warrior Mage since a very young age. Due to Ajeel's clothes, his muscular torso can be seen by everyone. In fact, his set of clothes is those natural to someone coming from a Desert Region, being composed of sand-themed accessories. His cloth set is made up of a brown-orange clothing that ties around his neck, his waist and the upper part of his torso which, as said before, is left almost completely uncovered. Instead of using regular pants, Ajeel has large and voluptuous trousers that are black in color for the most part, with the upper part having a lighter color, the upper part having some decorations. Around his biceps and also around both his wrists, Ajeel has black tight bracelets. His sandals also fall under the Desert-Theme as they have light-brown color, all of that instead of the usual mage's black sandals. On both lobes of his ears, Ajeel has large brown ball earrings which either don't really weight much or aren't that heavy for someone of the King's caliber. His Empire symbol is located on his right shoulder, having a dark color. Additionally, Ajeel is almost always seen with a smile on his face. Personality Relationships Synopsis History ''Note: To see the canon history of Ajeel Ramal please refer to this link Born High Surging Prince Crushed The Empire Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess Insane Strength: Fitting to his status and matching the immense magic power he possesses, Ajeel is shown to have insane brute strength. With one single hand, he is capable of lifting up an average human who is donning a heavy armor at the time, seemingly with no effort. Ajeel could also throw the same person several feet away, again with no effort, the person crashing against a wall and destroying it with an impact. Something that really is proof of the Drought's Strength is that once when fighting against a rebel country, Ajeel's Squad would be taken down by a Jupiter Cannon Shot but in the end, the Desert King was capable of striking and scattering it just by pressing his palm forward with immense force. Notably, Ajeel didn't even get hurt afterward. Atonishing Speed: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Incredible Willpower: Ways of Combat Assorted Others Water Intolerance: Magical Abilities Enormous Magical Power: As one of the Twelve Shields of Spriggan, the best of the best in the Empire, Ajeel boasts incredible amounts of magical reserves. The Twelve being said to match Ishgar's Four Gods speaks volumes of Ajeel's might. Despite being a Prince, ever since a young age Ajeel always wanted to be stronger than those he knows, training his magic and body every day in order to achieve it. Even after his country had been subjugated by the Empire, Ajeel only felt much more motivated to improve, doing so throughout the years. According to many of his Soldiers, Ajeel's aura reminds them of their arid home, Rubal, due to how strong it is, showcasing that the King's presence is similar to a desert itself. The color of his aura is brownish orange. Using spells seem to hinder Ajeel by a very small margin, as he can continue to conjure a lot of sand and use a variety of attacks without slowing down, doing so even when sustaining injuries. Magic Sand Magic (砂魔法 Suna Mahō): *'Royal Ramal Series' ( Roiyaru Ramaru Shirīzu) **'Ramal Sayf' ( Ramaru Seifu lit. Sand Sword) **'Ramal Fa'as' ( Ramuru Fāsu lit. Sand Axe) **'Ramal Qadib' ( Ramaru Kadibu lit. Sand Staff) *'Ant Lion Pit' (蟻地獄 Arijigoku) *'Sands of Death' (死の砂 Shi no Suna) *'Sand World' ( Sando Wārudo) Equipment Alma Musafah ( Aruma Musafa lit. Royal Armor): Quote Trivia Behind the scenes= *''Ajeel'' is a male Arabic name which means Quick, Ramal means Sand, so his name literally means Quicksand. **In truth, if Arabic was employed correctly, Ajeel's name should have been Ajeel Ramel in order to mean Quicksand. This happens with some of his spells. *One way to spell his surname is Rommel, a possible reference to one of the generals of the Second World War, Erwin Rommel who was known as the Desert Fox. *In the author's opinion, Ajeel may be a Shout-out reference to a younger Crocodile from the One Piece Series. |-| Facts= *His alias, Coconut Tree (ココヤシ Kokoyashi), while not being a pun is just the payback given by Wahl to Ajeel. In fact, it references his hair's shape. |-| Extras= *According to Alvarez's Journalist: **His special skill is swimming. **His hobby is taking on challenges. **He lays around as a routine. **His favorite food is Desert Curry. **His favorite drink is Booze. **Ajeel's charm is his wild hair. **His favorite smell is that of the desert itself. **He is right-handed. **The thing he wishes the most is being free. **He was born in Rubal. **Ajeel has a complex about not being given attention. **The people he respects the most are Zeref Dragneel and the other Twelve. He has no one he would mind making an enemy of. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Spriggan Twelve Category:Desert Lares Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Canon to Fanon